All That Mattered
by MaFan
Summary: It's the sonogram and what happens after. Just a little injected scene that I thought would have been nice to see.


**All That Mattered**

**Completed: 22-06-10**

**Title: All That Mattered  
Author: MaFan  
Rating: K  
****Disclaimer: The characters present in the below story are the property of P&G, Telenext and CBS.I intend to make no profit from this story as it is for entertainment purposes only, but reviews are always welcome.  
Summary: It's the sonogram and what happens after. Just a little injected scene that I thought would have been nice to see.**

**All That Mattered**

"_That's why I want all the people I love surrounding him, or her, from day one."_

Natalia was praying and hoping that Olivia would turn up, but she had a sinking feeling that her love wasn't going to show. Olivia had been adamant that morning that she didn't want to be involved. That she and Natalia were not going to be together... ever. This wasn't the first time she had said so, but... it was the first time that Natalia had begun to actually believe her.

In Olivia's eyes there was nothing more special or important than being a mother to Emma, and Natalia had believed the same would be true of her baby. This morning however, Olivia's eyes were cold, unfeeling. So much so that Natalia couldn't see the Olivia she knew and loved the way she normally could. It had scared her, and there had been an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach ever since.

Frank was with her, but it just wasn't the same. She had this vision in her head that the first time she saw her baby Olivia was going to be standing next to her, holding her hand and giving her this awestruck smile. Then, she would lean down and whisper in Natalia's ear how beautiful their baby was, and how happy seeing their baby made her. As the seconds and minutes ticked by, the Olivia in her vision began to fade, to be replaced by Frank and the feeling of being totally alone. She knew logically that she wasn't going to be alone. Frank was here and the Coopers were going to help, but without Olivia, it just wasn't the same.

Natalia heard the door to the exam room open. She wasn't expecting to hear the familiar 'click' of high heels against the linoleum floor. She peered around Frank to see who the intruder was... only to see the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

It was Olivia. She was fiddling with the hem of her jacket in a gesture Natalia had come to recognise meant Olivia was nervous, but when she suddenly stopped, Natalia looked up to see the most beautiful smile on her love's face.

They froze and stared at each other. Everything around them just disappeared, so much so that they barely acknowledged Frank's uncomfortable departure.

"You're here", relief, awe and hope dripped off every syllable as it left Natalia's mouth.

"I had to be. Couldn't waste anymore time."

It was said like she was stating a fact or statistic, but Natalia could see the smoky look in her eyes as Olivia tenderly cupped her face and brought their foreheads together. Natalia could feel the love as Olivia gently ran her fingers through her hair. For the first time in a long time, both women felt like they were safe, like they were home.

'_This is what's been missing'_, Olivia though to herself, _'why did I fight this so hard?'_  
She could feel Natalia's breath brushing across her face, and her wrist burned where Natalia's fingers were wrapped around it.

'_It's not the most perfect setting, but I can't wait anymore,'_ and with that, Olivia's lips met Natalia's.

There was a moment of hesitation before Natalia's lips responded. Olivia couldn't believe this was finally happening, how soft Natalia's lips felt against her own nor how sweet she tasted. It was like strawberries and chocolate and... Natalia. It was perfect.

The kiss was simple, tender and full of love. Both women were blown away by the rush of emotion each felt coming from the other. When air became a necessity, Olivia slowly pulled away, barely able to contain her moan of disappointment at the loss of contact.  
_'Damn breathing! Who said people have to breathe anyway? I could so handle not breathing if it meant I got to do that forever!'_

Natalia was puffing, and staring straight at Olivia with wide, shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry, this was neither the time or the..."Olivia began before she was hastily interrupted.

"No! It was perfect, I just didn't expect it to," Natalia paused, trying to find the right words.

"What? Scare the crap out of you?"

"No, be so beautiful."

This time it was Olivia with the shocked look on her face.

"Beautiful? Really?"

Although her tone was blunt and frank, Natalia could see the uncertainty lurky in the emerald eyes.

"Yeah, beautiful. You have no idea how long I have wanted that to happen. I have never been kissed like that in my whole life! I have never felt like this after a kiss before."

Natalia cupped Olivia's face gently in her hands and gave her a soft smile, just big enough to bring out the dimples.

"I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I could have done this without you." Natalia said earnestly.

Olivia gave her a lopsided grin. The kind that made Natalia's stomach do aerial acrobatics.

"You would have been fine. It's just a sonogram, besides... Frank's here."

"But I don't love Frank, and I need the one I love to hold my hand as the doctor shows me our baby for the first time."

Olivia didn't know what to say to that. Even though she was here, she was still nervous, still tentative. She loved Natalia so much it scared her, and that love gave Natalia a power that no one had ever had before – in the blink of an eye, Natalia could completely destroy Olivia 'Freakin' Spencer. Olivia decided the only way to go was with complete honesty.

"Are you 100% sure about this? Because if there is even an inkling of doubt, I have to know, I have to know where I stand. I have to know that I'm not going to get myself all happy and have you leave again. I won't survive that again Natalia. I won't."

Olivia had laid everything bare, all her cards were on the table and Natalia could see the bricklayers preparing to break a world record for the fastest construction of a safety wall.

She wasn't going to let them.

"I wouldn't survive either."

At Olivia's confused look, she continued.

"You think you were the only one that suffered while I was away. Every minute of every day I could see your face in my mind and I could hear your voice saying you loved me and asking me 'why'. And I had to live everyday knowing that I was hurting you but also knowing I couldn't come home yet. I had to live every day with the irrational fear the minute you found out about this baby, you would leave me. But worst of all I had to live with the fact that you weren't there and that's what hurt the most. You weren't there the first time I felt the baby kick. I didn't wake up to your arms and a rock concert." Both girls had a chuckle at that, before Natalia turned serious again.

"I wouldn't survive if I put myself through that again. I wouldn't survive knowing I had hurt you again. I only work if you're with me. That's why I have been fighting for you so hard... I need you, to be able to breathe and think and work the way I should. I need you."

Olivia had stood quietly through Natalia's speech. Once again the Latina had left her speechless, she could do nothing but stare at her beautiful face and try to process all that she had heard.

Finally Natalia couldn't take the silence anymore. She leant forward and kissed Olivia's lips with all the passion she held within her.

With this kiss Natalia was trying to assuage Olivia's fears, prove to her that she wasn't going anywhere.

She wasn't going to leave.

When Olivia's lips finally responded and Natalia felt her arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and pull her close, she knew, Olivia was at last, believing her.

Once again air became imperative and they slowly pulled apart.

"Ok, Ok." Was Olivia's only response coming quietly between her pants and gasps for air. That was all that needed to be said.

"Well I had better get Frank and the doctor huh?"

Natalia gave Olivia a small smile and a nod of her head.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

With a small kiss to her forehead, Olivia turned to the door to call Frank and the doctor.

Natalia knew they still had a lot to work through, but Olivia was back and they were together... and that was all that mattered.


End file.
